Beutiful Regret
by Lilmeowyoongi
Summary: Kerajaan Goryeo sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Jeon Jungkook sang pangeran sangat terpukul dengan kekacauan yang sedang terjadi. Dan Kim Taehyung, Raja dari Kerajaan Joseon yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya itu datang memberikan Jungkook kesepakatan. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi di kehidupan Jeon Jungkook?./VKook/BL/Kookie Bottom!/V Top!/My first fic'-'/RnR?


_Beautiful Regret_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Prologue_

 _._

 _._

 _._

langkah yang kian melemah jeon jungkook mencoba mendekat pada sosok yang sudah tidak bernyawa di depannya itu. Matanya sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Jungkook jatuh bersimpuh di samping jasad seseorang itu. Ya, itu adalah ayahnya, Jeon Jongin. Jungkook memeluk jasad ayahnya sambil terisak. Raja yang selalu dihormati oleh rakyatnya sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Begitu pun dengan kerajaan ini.

Kerajaan Goryeo sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Sang raja meninggal, permaisuri diculik. Dan sang pangeran sedang menangisi kematian sang ayah. Ia segera menghentikan tangisannya ketika pengawalnya memanggilnya.

"Menurut tabib yang mulia raja meninggal akibat keracunan. Dan kami sedang menyelidiki kasus ini." Pengawal itu memberi kabar kepada pangeran. Sepertinya pangeran sangat terpukul dengan kematian ayahnya. Dia hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Cepat urus kasus ini dan siapa pun pelaku yang telah membunuh ayahku atau pun yang menculik ibuku segera hukum mati!." Nada yang datar namun menyiratkan kebencian yang sangat dalam itu mampu membuat siapa pun bergedik ngeri.

"Baik pangeran." Pengawal itu pun segera pergi dari hadapan sang pangeran.

Namun, tak lama si pengawal itu pergi terjadi keributan di depan gerbang Kerajaan Goryeo. Pangeran Jeon segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat itu. Betapa terkejutnya si pangeran melihat jasad pengawalnya yang berada di sana. Amarah Pangeran Jeon memuncak. Tak puaskah mereka melihat Kerajaan Goryeo yang sedang di ujung tanduk ini?!.

"HENTIKAN!". Pangeran Jeon pun murka. Ia segera mengambil pedang yang tergeletak tak jauh dari jasad pengawalnya dan menghujamkan pedang itu ketubuh lawan yang ada di depannya itu.

Pangeran Jeon terbelalak. Matanya yang bulat itu seakan-akan dikeluarkan secara paksa dari tempatnya. Di depannya terlihat pemandangan yang sangat membuatnya lebih murka lagi. Pamannya, Jeon Taemin yang berada di bawah kaki seseorang dengan keadaan yang sedang sekarat.

"LEPASKAN DIA!". Jungkook berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa. Matanya tak tepas melihat pamannya yang tak berdaya. Jungkook segera menghampiri orang yang menginjak pamannya itu. Namun dengan segera pengawal orang itu menghentikan langkah Jungkook.

"BRENGSEK! KUBILANG LEPASKAN DIA!". Jungkook mencoba melepaskan diri dari kurungan pengawal si bajingan itu. Yang diperintah hanya memberikan seringai yang mematikan.

"Melepaskannya? untuk apa? bukankah itu sama saja membebaskan pembunuh sang raja?". Dengan nada yang sangat tenang pria itu balik bertanya kepada Jungkook. Pria itu melebarkan seringainya ketika melihat tubuh Jungkook yang seketika menjadi k aku mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"APA MAKSUDMU HAH?!". Jungkook terlihat semakin marah. Apa maksudnya bajingan itu?. Apa si bajingan itu baru saja menuduh pamannya yang membunuh ayahnya?.

"kau tentu tahu maksudku, Pangeran Jeon". Kim Taehyung semakin menekan kakinya yang sedang berada di badan Jeon Taemin.

"Uhuk! uhuk! ja.. jangan per.. caya dia jung.. kook. Dialah orang yang telah membunuh aya-AARGGGHHH". Taemin berteriak kesakitan saat tubuhnya ditusuk dengan pedang. Jungkook menatap kejadian di depannya dengan tatapan terkejut. Jungkook menatap tubuh pamannya yang mengeluarkan darah tanpa berkutik.

"manusia rendahan". Taehyung melepaskan pedangnya dari tubuh Taemin. Dengan gerakan lambat Taehyung meludahi tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Taehyung melirik Jungkook. Pemuda itu tampak terkejut dengan kejadian barusan. Taehyung berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan waspada. matanya yang bulat itu memancarkan rasa takut yang terlihat jelas.

"Apa kau takut padaku Jungkook?". Taehyung menyeringai lebar melihat wajah ketakutan Jungkook. "Aku punya kesepakatan untukmu Pangeran Jeon". Taehyung tersenyum tipis melihat wajah didepannya mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan memberikanmu pilihan. Kau akan bersamaku dan kerajaanmu berada di kekuasaanku atau kau menolaknya dan kerajaanmu berada di kekuasaanku atau kau menolaknya dan kau bersama rakyatmu akan mati saat ini juga." Jungkook sangat marah saat mendengar kesepakatan itu. Demi apapun ia tidak rela hidup bersama bajingan ini. Lebih baik ia mati.

 _'Cuuiih'_

Taehyung menghapus cairan menjijikan itu dari pipinya. Wajah Taehyung mulai memerah. Dia marah. Dia menatap Jungkook dengan tajam dan mencengkeram lengan Jungkook dengan sangat kencang sampai Jungkook terlihat kesakitan. Taehyung memberikan seringai mematikannya dan berhasil membuat Jungkook ketakutan.

"Kau akan menyesal Jungkook." Tak lama suara teriakan yang memekakan telinga terdengar. Jungkook menutup matanya. Ia sangat takut.

 _"Kau akan menyesal."_ Dan itu menjadi kalimat yang terakhir Jungkook dengar sebelum dirinya jatuh pingsan akibat pukulan dilehernya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~tbc~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _author's note :_

 _mian ini fic pertama aku ttg vkook TT_

 _maafkan si amatiran ini TT_

 _dan fic ini bener bener murni dari otak abal abalku koo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _thanks and want to review?_


End file.
